


The Trip

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack Fic, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-19
Updated: 1998-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Patient X," "The Red and the Black," "The Pine Bluff Variant," "Folie a Deux," and "The End." Whew!
> 
> Welcome to a big ball of _wrong_. I woke up with it one day, and Te encouraged me to go for it once she stopped cackling. Actually, I think she kept on cackling and encouraged me when she stopped to take a breath...
> 
> Beta by the lovely and talented Orithain.

Since he'd just _gotten_ out of an institution, Mulder thought it would be wiser not to tell Scully that the walls were melting. The clipping-covered, usually drab walls of their office flowed in waves like melting wax, each wave a different color. Right now he saw aquamarine flowing down to the floor as the violet faded out. All very pretty, and he wasn't going to share it with her. She never appreciated the things he shared with her.

"Mulder, do you hear something?" she asked suddenly.

"Like?"

Her head kept whipping around nervously. "It sounds like the pipes are banging. Or a woodpecker is pounding on them."

"I don't hear any of that."

"Oh. I think something's wrong. You look strange."

Actually, he thought _she_ looked strange, like she'd mainlined a coffeepot full of caffeine. "You do too, and I feel a bit strange."

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, I think I do too. I'm going to go upstairs and see if something's going on."

"Be careful, Scully."

He knew she'd made it to the elevator when he heard her mumbling something about the up button writhing. Content with the quiet, he leaned back in his chair to watch the walls run, currently in electric blue. It should have been calming, but instead he felt a rising restlessness.

Mulder started to feel very horny. His mind helplessly turned to a memory of a night with Alex five days ago, which didn't help at all. While he had to admit he wasn't getting much done today anyway, he knew he was going to be completely useless if he didn't release some pressure now.

Just as Mulder's hand drifted down to his pants, Agent Spender walked in and said, "I hate you, you know. My mother's missing because of you."

Mulder's hand quickly moved away. "I had nothing to do with that."

"You didn't? Oh." Spender tried to fight off a wave of confusion. What did he come down here for? Oh, right. "You think I don't know the game you're playing?" He wished Mulder would stop giving off that odd vibration. It kept distracting him.

Since Mulder couldn't bear seeing Spender looking down at him, he stood. It also gave him a better view of the walls. "What game are you talking about?"

"I know why Skinner lets you flout all the rules. I've seen the way you wiggle your ass around him. You're his fucktoy, aren't you? That's why he got you out of the institution, where you belong."

"What? He _put_ me in there to begin with!"

Spender smirked and stepped closer, so close he was almost breathing the air Mulder exhaled. "Lover's spat."

"You're insane. The only reaming A.D. Skinner gives me is verbal."

This close, Spender felt the vibration from Mulder even more. It buzzed along his skin in an intensely pleasurable manner. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before. //He's a walking vibrator. No wonder A.D. Skinner lets him get away with so much.//

Mulder's bottom lip was still swollen, bruised, and scabbed on the left side from his last case. The last two fingers of his left hand were taped together from the remnant effects of an injury incurred in the case before that. Apparently, the whole world shared Spender's urge to beat on the man. It only made him angrier that Mulder looked so good like that.

Mulder tried to pull away a bit, but the desk right behind him kept him in place. He was so horny that he was feeling the urge to jump Agent Spender, of all people. //This is wrong; this is bad.... I never noticed before, but he has a really pretty mouth, nice lips...//

Mulder shook his head, and suddenly Spender's eyes started to change color in time with the walls. Vermilion now. //Pretty...// Mulder pinched himself.

"If all you're going to do is make stupid accusations, you should leave," Mulder said.

Spender had been staring at Mulder's bottom lip for so long that he'd achieved a kind of meditative trance. It annoyed him to be shaken out of it.

"That's not all I'm here to do." Whatever his original purpose for coming here had been, Spender had since found a much better one. He grabbed Mulder and kissed him, amazed by how soft the older agent's lips were, aside from that one rough corner on the bottom left. He found that rasp very sexy. His arm tightened around Mulder's waist almost of its own will.

The answering hardness he felt and the slight scrape of light stubble against his face kept reminding Spender that he held a man in his arms, but the vibration kept making him crazier. It wasn't his fault; Mulder was doing this to him. //I want what Skinner has. I'll show you how wrong you've been, Mulder.//

Almost all thought of escape fled Mulder's mind as the pleasure hit him in waves of yellow. The slight pain from his lip made a subtle crimson undertone. He melted into the grip of the man holding him and sighed happily as he felt a hand undoing his belt.

Spender quickly stripped Mulder's pants and boxers off, turned him around, and bent him over the desk. The older agent didn't fight at all. //I never realized you were a slut too. Very nice ass though.// His lust and impatience growing, Spender stripped himself and prepared to thrust in.

The sudden feeling of the head starting to enter him dry broke Mulder from his trance. "Hey!" he shouted. "You can't just pound your way in."

It amazed Spender that the man could be such a primadonna even with his pants bunched around his ankles. "Why not?"

"There are _some_ differences. We need lubrication."

Spender smirked. "And you said you weren't doing Skinner."

"Skinner's not the only man on the planet," Mulder growled.

Spender snarled himself at the roadblock before he got an idea. Spender pulled Mulder off the desk, held him close, and started to stroke his cock. It was the same equipment, so it had to work about the same way, right? The moans suggested that the technique was working.

After Mulder came with a hoarse shout and went limp in his arms, Spender asked, "Will this work?"

"Yes, please..." Breathing hard, mumbling rapturously about blues and purples, Mulder collapsed over his desk.

Mulder's plea, combined with his obvious acquiescence, sent bolts of pure lust and triumph to Spender's cock. He slicked himself and thrust in to the hilt. The hot tightness that caressed him and the tingling vibration that suffused his cock and balls almost made him scream. As he feverishly stroked in and out, he got off even further on the sharp cries of pleasure of Mulder made. //Damn. This is better-- _almost_ better than a woman.//

Mulder drowned under the waves of color and sensation, each better and prettier than the last. He felt every stroke through his whole body. Finally, it became too much for him, and he blacked out.

Spender came with a shout, then collapsed on top of Mulder. As he caught his breath, he realized that the older agent was out cold. //Wow, I fucked him into unconsciousness. Not bad...// He cleaned himself up, then looked back at Mulder with a feeling that might almost have been tender. //I can't leave him like this.// He put the older agent's pants back on and managed to drag Mulder over and into a chair. //He looks so sweet when he's asleep, so unlike when he's talking...// As Spender left to let Mulder sleep it off, he wondered why the walls were suddenly bleeding green and orange.

  


* * *

  
Mulder came to with Scully sitting astride him. //Oh, good. That bit with Spender was a dream.// A familiar ache and the walls still changing color showed him he was wrong, which made him sigh. //Wait, why is Scully in my lap?//

She stared into his eyes. Her hair was mussed, and her lipstick smeared. Her lips looked red, then pink, then purple...

"What happened, Scully?"

She pushed her hair back. "I met an old friend. The people upstairs are either making out or racing their office chairs through the halls. I got worried about you." She licked her lips. "I couldn't tell you before, but when I shot your... attacker in the hospital room... I saw you strapped to that bed--drugged, afraid, relieved, grateful, helpless--and I wanted to climb on top and take advantage of you."

//I should find that really disturbing, so why the hell am I getting so hot again?// "Really?" he asked softly.

"Really." Then she kissed him and started to grind against his lap.

Things began to get interesting, but someone opened the door and interrupted them. The agent in the doorway looked tempted to join them for a minute and a half before he shook his head and said, "We're evacuating the building until it can be determined how the contaminant was introduced."

"What?" Mulder asked after he reluctantly dragged his mouth away from Scully's.

"We've all been drugged somehow. We have to leave now."

  


* * *

  
Two hours later, it took Mulder five minutes to open the door to his apartment, because the feeling of the keyring in his hand kept distracting him. That and the way the walls kept pulsing. Everyone in the building had to get driven home since they were all too fucked up to do it themselves.

When Mulder saw Alex lounging on the couch, he first thought he was experiencing a new kind of hallucination. The very solid feeling of the younger man taking his arm and leading him to the couch convinced him otherwise. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you still be at work?" But Alex smiled in a way that made Mulder wonder... The spy must have been here for a while, because he had his jacket and prosthesis off. The hand stroking Mulder's arm kept distracting him from any answers he might find. "Tell Alex all about it, Mulder."

"Contaminant. The current thinking is that someone drugged the water supply. We were all so fucked up."

"And how many cups of coffee did you have there?"

"Three."

Alex made a very showy wince, then asked, "So, who fucked you? Skinner?"

Mulder stared at him in shock a moment before answering, "What? No!"

"Scully?"

"Almost. We got interrupted. Why did you ask about Skinner?"

"You have that 'I've been well-fucked' look on your face."

"I have a look?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Then why did you ask about Scully next?"

"She strikes me as the kind of woman who might carry a--"

Mulder put his hands around Alex's throat and started to squeeze. "I'm going to--"

But Alex just smiled, and Mulder could swear he felt the soft skin of the younger man's neck _caress_ his hands. Distracted, he soon found himself lying on his back on the couch with Alex crouched above him. The leather felt so good against his skin, so he started to strip feverishly.

Alex swallowed hard. "You look so-- You must be starting to peak." Since that made no sense to Mulder, he just kept on stripping. Alex asked, "So who was it?"

Diverted by Alex's suddenly azure eyes, Mulder just shook his head and stretched. Alex was breathing hard at the sight.

"Who fucked you, Mulder?"

"Oh. Agent Spender did," Mulder said, too beguiled and in his own world to really think about what he was saying.

Alex went dead white, then started to laugh hysterically. "Only you, Mulder. Only you. Damn, that's sick..."

"What're you--"

Alex stopped the words by nuzzling Mulder's neck. "Everything will be just fine," Alex said as he loosened the older man's tie and left wet trails on the warm skin revealed.

"I must be fucked up," Mulder said dreamily. His smile turned evil. "On this drug, Spender was better than you."

Alex snarled. "Oh, really?" He attacked Mulder with his fingers and lips, every touch shuddering all through the older man's body. The pleasure and colors were much more intense than with Spender.

"I want you, Alex," Mulder moaned. "Now."

"Pushy son of a bitch, aren't you?" But Alex grinned. "Dress me up, Mulder?"

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"We didn't... we didn't use protection..."

Alex kissed him. "You're both clean. Don't worry."

"How do you--" But Alex started to finger fuck him, leaving him incapable of stringing even two more words together. He moaned and begged shamelessly until Alex let him put the condom on. Then the younger man thrust in exactly the way he liked and kissed him into total mindlessness. Everything came in waves, so he moved with Alex in them until he passed out.

  


* * *

  
As Alex lay tangled with his lover, he cursed himself for forgetting Mulder's strange drug sensitivities. //_Three_ cups of coffee too. Shit, I'm lucky it didn't throw him into a schizophrenic episode. He's not completely stable to begin with.// He kissed Mulder's eyelids, feeling the eyes move restlessly beneath them. //At least the rest of it hit him right.//

Alex had done his job: finding a way to drug every agent in the building, measuring the time it took people to figure out something was wrong and evacuate, evaluating the bureau's investigation into the matter. Fortunately, the Syndicate hadn't told him what to dose the agents with. He'd used a very nice drug that acted as a hallucinogen and aphrodisiac. Fun for the whole family. It wouldn't give Mulder too bad a time.

Alex started to giggle. //Jeffrey Spender! Of all the people-- Jesus fucking Christ, Mulder! I try to make you have a little fun, and you wind up getting fucked by Spender!

//Should be fun when they're both sober again. Wonder if Spender will repress it and go into total denial. Probably. And he doesn't even know what I know...//

Alex felt Mulder getting hard again. //Lovely, lovely drug. From his dosage, I think he has about five more hours on it. Maybe the investigation will drag on into tomorrow, and Mulder will get the day off...//

Mulder had blissed-out eyes and the goofiest smile on his face. "Do you know that your eyes are citrine, Alex?"

 

* * *

  
He listened to the Syndicate's tape files, catching up on all the wiretaps and plans that he'd missed. The months of quiet had done him good, but getting back to his job felt even better. He enjoyed the power involved, loved shaping the fates of others, exulted in the knowledge that the very bastards who'd tried to kill him had to come back to him for help.

He currently listened to the tapes from an event a few months ago involving the drugging of everyone in the FBI headquarters. A shame he had to miss that. But as he listened to the tapes from the bugs in Mulder's office, he went pale, and his hands started to shake. He slammed the off button and fumbled a cigarette into his mouth. Good God.

Fucking Krycek had selected and administered the drug, had enabled this... this obscenity against nature to happen. Alex Krycek, that English twit's current favorite pet.

He couldn't bear the thought of Fox working in that office, couldn't bear the thought of that office continuing to exist, not after... He took a long drag on his cigarette.

First, he would burn the office. Fire cleansed. Then...

Then he'd torture and kill Alex Krycek.

 

### End


End file.
